


Strays 迷途旅人

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come From Away-Musical, First Meeting, M/M, Mention of 911
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: Greg and Mycroft were passengers on the same plane while they landed in Newfoundland, Gander Airport due to the unexpected attack happened in New York on 11th of September, 2001.





	Strays 迷途旅人

Come From Away原型的真实故事，见微博介绍链接：https://www.weibo.com/3099016097/HlLInqeko?refer_flag=1001030103_

 

飞机改变航线时雷斯垂德还不知道到底发生了什么，他觉得除了机长可能没人知道确切信息，甚至，可能连机长本人都不确定事情的严重程度。广播系统里空乘人员确实说了技术问题，但那位小姐因惊惧而略带颤抖的声音很难令他信服。作为一个重案组的警察，雷斯垂德太熟悉人在试图隐瞒真相时所用的语气了，但他别无选择只能继续等待。

很快他们得到后续消息，航班即将降落在加拿大纽芬兰的甘德机场。

抵达后雷斯垂德才从大厅中的地图上知道这个岛屿和英国不过隔了一个大西洋，但他之前却从未对那片土地投过半分注意力。

 

降落后很长一段时间全体人员都没有收到下机的指令。不少乘客已经察觉出情况异常，他们被允许在过道里走动、交换位置以便让年长者和儿童能在更加宽敞的座位休息一会，机舱里弥漫着一片令人不安的低声交谈。

透过狭小的窗户向外望只能见到机场零星的指示灯，随后他看到一个男人的身影穿过机舱同样昏暗的灯光映在他面对的玻璃上。

“我的座位让给了一位老人，希望您不介意我占用旁边的这个空位一段时间。”穿着三件式西装手提公文包的男人一口优雅迷人的牛津腔，语气彬彬有礼却不容置疑。对议会来说他过于年轻，因此雷斯垂德只能猜测他或许是某个上院议员的后代，家族七代毕业于伊顿的那种。

雷斯垂德努力控制自己因长途旅行而疲惫的肌肉扯出一个还算温和的微笑：“当然可以，坐吧。”男人柔和的声音同他上好的丝毛混纺衣料一起滑到雷斯垂德身边狭窄的经济舱座椅上：“十分感谢，警官。”

“你怎么知道——”雷斯垂德睁大的双眼对上男人嘴角一抹玩味的微笑。接下来这个自称迈克﹒洛姆西（Mike Lomshe）的BP石油工程师向他展示了演绎法的神奇和人类观察力的极限，但作为军情六处外派情报员的麦克罗夫特﹒福尔摩斯没有说明自己在登机前收集了机上全部人员的背景资料，而雷斯垂德的脸足够令人印象深刻。

 

与男人聊天让漫长的等待时间变得没那么难熬，发现有信号后乘客们纷纷开始尝试与家人电话报平安。飞机上有手机的人不多，能打通的更少，于是雷斯垂德在与母亲妹妹和同事分别简短地谈话后把自己的手机借了出去。

“你要用吗？”他问迈克。男人摇摇头说不必了，他的家人可以迟一会再知道消息。

降落五个小时后他们被允许携带手提行李走出舱门，此时大部分人已经从家人或其他乘客口中得知了意外发生的消息。迈克再次感谢了雷斯垂德，随后回到公务舱自己的位置准备拿上行李离开。

 

近期他们已经发觉中东地区某些组织活动频繁，也正因如此中情局才向六处借调破译人员，不过以目前情况来看他们发现的还是太晚了。麦克罗夫特坐在将从机场开往不知何处的巴士上略显烦躁地转着他的黑伞，没人会注意他的举止，因为大半人都处于歇斯底里边缘。

他真的讨厌跑腿活，麦克罗夫特阴沉地想着。外出意味着无穷无尽的变数，而他痛恨任何事情脱离掌控。白厅与蓓尔美街两点一线才是适合他的生活，虽然他亲爱的弟弟会毕生致力于让那成为不可能。

这巴士为什么还不开？年轻的情报员掏出怀表看了一眼，随后一个气喘吁吁的男人一路说着抱歉落到他身旁的空座椅上，不算陌生的面孔。

“不好意思，刚刚有位乘客似乎是心脏病发作，我就——迈克！”雷斯垂德脸上露出劫后余生混合着他乡遇故知般的惊喜来，像商场里走失的小孩找到了妈妈。人类在特殊环境下产生依恋情感是多么容易的事情啊，麦克罗夫特克制地点了一下头，“又见面了，雷斯垂德先生。”警员挠挠头：“是啊又见面了，还有叫我格雷格就行。”

 

由于他们的飞机是最早降落的几架之一，乘客被安排到了一家旅馆，其他飞机上的人们将分别被送往学校、医院和部分小镇居民的家里。但由于旅馆位置紧缺，大家只好都和其他人挤一挤了。

他们二人被安排进了一个单人间，空间不大但是地板上再躺一个人绰绰有余。雷斯垂德将柜子里备用的枕头和被子拿出来准备打地铺，随后两个人为了谁该睡床的问题僵持了一会儿。巡佐坚称自己从受训时就睡惯了硬床垫，最终麦克罗夫特拗不过他之好先答应下来，但请他先去洗漱。

 

雷斯垂德因为所有替换衣物都还在飞机上而裹着浴巾出来时惊讶地看到迈克将手机放回公文包里。“你有手机？那为什么刚刚不借给汉娜？”他指的是飞机上的一位女士，当时她因为儿子是消防员焦急地向其他乘客借电话，想要尽快知道儿子的下落。但那时雷斯垂德的手机在机舱里转了一圈已经没电了，只好让她再找其他人问问看。警员控制了自己的语气以免显得像拷问犯人，不过麦克罗夫特知道自己说完下一句后那声音里的愤怒恐怕就将不受控制了。

他叹了口气，犹豫是否要说出真相。刚刚和鲁迪的通话中他倒是获得了一个好消息：既然他最后一个外勤任务还没正式开始就结束了，空中交通恢复正常后他可以直接返回伦敦，而回去后有个新的办公室职位等着他。年轻的内阁秘书兼情报机构联络人对着雷斯垂德摆出了自己最诚恳的表情：“并不是我不想，格里高利，只是我的联系人名单需要保密。”

警官的话音不出所料带出怒火：“你往里面存了什么商业机密不成？多少储量的油田位置泄露给普通人的风险能比一个母亲知道儿子的安危还重要？”

即使知道没有可能麦克罗夫特还是仔细检查了房间各处，确认没有任何监视监听设备后他才开口：“我向你表示歉意，格里高利。迈克﹒洛姆西不是我的真名。”雷斯垂德抱着手臂等他继续说下去，“我的名字是麦克罗夫特﹒福尔摩斯，在我国某个情报机构官居末职，因此不能冒险暴露我的通讯信息。”他甚至掏出工作证来展示给雷斯垂德。

“那为什么现在告诉我？”巡佐仍然没有放过他的意思，麦克罗夫特耐心地解释：“因为那个导致我们降落此地的不幸意外，我的最后一个外勤任务已经结束了，理论上不必再维持假身份。”雷斯垂德点点头，情报员能看出他并非不相信自己的话，只是仍旧需要时间真正原谅他的行为。

过剩的感性与正义感，麦克罗夫特在心底如此评价。他的视线不受控制地随着一滴自下颌落下的水划过雷斯垂德的胸膛和侧腹，最终隐没于缠裹于腰际的浴巾下。福尔摩斯不着痕迹地收回视线，从装得整整齐齐的登机箱里拿出洗漱用品和睡衣转身去了浴室。

 

他出来时雷斯垂德坐在床上看着电视上的新闻，小小的屏幕里根本装不下那么多浓烟和惊慌失措的哭喊。巡佐咬着下唇看着电视台播放着那些目击者拍摄下来的不稳定的画面，看着滚动的失踪人员名单越来越长，直到麦克罗夫特将电视和房间里的灯关掉，只留下床头的小灯。

“格里高利，休息。”他按着警员的肩膀让他留在床上，准备自己睡在地上，却被雷斯垂德拉住了手臂。那双澄澈的棕色眼睛周围红红的，被雷斯垂德用另一只手的手背粗鲁地抹了抹：“一起睡床可以吗？”

从青少年时期就不习惯与他人肢体接触的麦克罗夫特答应了，不太宽的单人床上两个人挤在一起。他努力回忆着夏洛克六岁之前自己是如何哄他睡觉的，然后轻轻拍着雷斯垂德的后背直到他睡着。

 

镇上的居民们为了能让这些旅客感觉好些尽了全力，他们不眠不休地准备食物、打扫卫生、捐赠物品、架设电话线。不少旅客包括雷斯垂德也去帮忙，让自己筋疲力尽以便停止思考电视上那些可怕的画面；麦克罗夫特则偶尔负责一些翻译工作，这里汇集了从世界各地前来的乘客，而直到他们离开也没人知道他到底会多少种语言。

酒馆也全天开放着，雷斯垂德结束工作后会进去喝一杯，这时候麦克罗夫特通常会跟着他，直到酒馆老板说他们真是令人艳羡的一对。

“我们不是——”雷斯垂德试图解释但被老板滔滔不绝讲述自己年轻时的情史打断了，他只好抱歉地冲麦克罗夫特笑笑。公务员摇摇头表示自己不介意，而事实是他真的不介意，甚至感觉有些……理所应当，随后老板邀请他们参加晚上即将举办的“成为一个纽芬兰人”派对。

整晚麦克罗夫特都在分析自己和雷斯垂德的关系。他对巡佐只有基本的了解，雷斯垂德对他更是知之甚少，虽然连酒馆老板都能看出他们对对方的好感，但这种非正常情况下的联系能持续多久呢？感情不是福尔摩斯擅长的领域，于是等麦克罗夫特回过神来，雷斯垂德已经喝了太多爱尔兰威士忌，正抱着一条黑线鳕亲地不亦乐乎，官员费了很大力气才把他带回旅馆。

喝醉的雷斯垂德体温比往常还要高，暖融融地隔着睡衣贴在麦克罗夫特身上，他的嘴唇是酒精的辛辣混合海水的咸涩，同时还有点甜。

 

早上他们出门散步时雷斯垂德第一次想起了他的相机。他把相机从背包里拿出来，幸运的是它还有电，然后拍下了这次旅行中的第一张照片，麦克罗夫特站在断层之上面朝波涛的背影。

“如果停在这里就好了。”雷斯垂德举着相机对自己喃喃地说，然后趁麦克罗夫特回头时拍了一张侧脸。

“格里高利，你知道我工作的特殊性不应该随意拍照的吧？”

巡佐讨好地对公务员笑了一下：“我保证不给任何人看。”然后他们不约而同沉默了，在朝阳金色的光辉中隔着一个镜头中注视对方，直到雷斯垂德不得不把开始酸痛的手臂放下，他们才转身慢慢走回镇里。

 

警员有时不知道心头的滞重是因为已经过去了三天而他们依旧不知道何时能起飞还是因为他们房间里的大象占了太多空间。也许那时一头充气的大象，而这个房间本来就小，他嘲弄地想着。

和麦克罗夫特挤一张床变得愈发困难了，但两个人都没有挪地方的意思。经过几天了解他已经初步认识到了福尔摩斯在感情领域的空白程度，所以麦克罗夫特可能只是根本不知道怎么做，当然也可能是他误会了对方的意思。

 

但是不问问怎么知道？雷斯垂德向来擅长行动多过深思熟虑，于是他在麦克罗夫特从浴室出来后抓住公务员的睡衣领子凑上去开始了他记忆中他们之间的第一个吻。

“如果你不喜欢或者不想要是我就直说。”短暂的双唇接触后他退回去看着官员蓝灰色的虹膜，寻找瞳孔变化的迹象。“格里高利，我只是不确定这是否只是特殊条件下引发的非正常情感反应，当你回归原本的生活后可能会——”

“可我现在很确定，”雷斯垂德舔了舔嘴唇，没有移开视线：“我从没这么确定过。”麦克罗夫特很快微笑起来：“我很少选择相信什么人的直觉，但既然我们两个都这么认为，那它的可靠性似乎值得一次信任。”

 

十六个小时后他们重新登上飞机，在飓风来临前离开了岛屿，雷斯垂德将身上所有现金都塞进了几乎被各国钱币装满的镇长意见箱里。

七天后他们都回到了伦敦，有时会在在白厅和苏格兰场之间的咖啡馆里一起吃午餐，不久后搬进了同一间房子。

四年后雷斯垂德升任探长，夏洛克自第一次出现在现场就毫无疑问被划成了他的责任范围，同时麦克罗夫特接替了鲁道夫的位置。

十年后他们以民事伴侣的身份前往纽芬兰参与纪念日活动，小镇居民依旧热情地邀请他们参加烤肉派对，狮子俱乐部的威士忌也还是和从前一样烈。

**END**


End file.
